Heretofore, sandwiching machines have been provided for supplying creme to rows of cookies traveling in side-by-side relation. The rows of cookies are carried in side-by-side relation along taut wires by conveyors traveling at the same rates of speed and beneath a creme supply means and then beneath a hopper depositing other cookies on top of the creme and thus forming a sandwich with the creme between two cookies. Such machines are shown in the Patents to R. J. Fay U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,993,453 and 3,119,352 and in the Patent to Talbot U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,824 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The present invention is an improvement on the equalizing and shut-off valve of the Talbot U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,824 in that the valve and block are in one piece instead of two individual pieces and the block is supported at one end and rotationally adjusted from the same end to balance the flow through orifices in a stencil tube encircling the valve and also forming an inlet for the supply of creme to the valve. The stencil tube is within a rotatable stencil having orifices leading therefrom in two rows and driven to rotate at the speed of travel of the cookies along the conveyor, to deposit creme on the cookies as passing thereunder along the conveyor. The rows of orifices leading from the stencil may be annular for uniformly supplying creme to the cookies as passing thereunder.
In order that the orifice farthest away from the source of supply of creme may receive the same amount of creme as the orifice closest to the source of supply, the valve is arranged to equalize the supply of creme to the two rows of cookies. The valve, for example, may be half open for the first row and fully open for the farthest row. Where necessary, it may be adjusted to a fourth open position for the nearest row and a three-quarters open position for the farthest row, to assure that the farthest row of cookies receives the same amount of creme as the nearest row. The adjustments depend upon consistency of the creme and may be infinitely varied by means of a simple adjusting mechanism at the opposite end of the valve from its inlet end.
The principal advantages of the present valve are that the valve provides a larger area for creme flow than prior valves, resulting in lower pumping pressure and pump speed, a reduction in the rise in creme temperature due to the requirement of less work by the pump, a reduction in separation of oil from sugar in the creme due to lower temperature and pressure, and less hardening of the creme in the valve because of less oil separation.
A further advantage is that there is less liability of clogging of the valve openings by hardened creme and the reduction of freezing or sticking of the valve in the stencil sleeve.
A further advantage is that the valve gives a more uniform equalization of creme deposit, is of a simpler construction and easier to maintain than prior valves with a reduced cost of manufacture.
A further advantage is that the valve is more sanitary for food handling because it has fewer crevices than the prior art valves and thus is easier to clean.
A still further advantage of the invention is that the larger area for creme flow permits the application of creme containing solid particles such as nuts, candies and other particles.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, although variations and modifications may be effected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.